1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to relays generally and more specifically, to miniature relays the moving parts of which are supported from within the relay housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miniature relays employing various magnet arrangements are known, for example, from German Published Patent Application Nos. 1,292,752 and 2,253,456. German Petty Pat. No. 7,122,599 shows a relay in which the contact spring also provides a lifting force in cooperation with a clip on the yoke. In these prior art configurations, however, an unsolved problem remains in respect to retention of the loosely inserted parts of the magnet system inside a casing. It is particularly important that a defined reproducible position of the parts in relation to one be provided to insure satisfactory and reliable functioning of such relays. None of this prior art satisfactorily addresses the approach to low cost, easy manufacture of a relay afforded by the present invention.
The manner in which the present invention deals with prior art problems will be evident as this description proceeds.